This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Introduction: Little is known about the underlying neural processes of playing computer / video games, despite the high prevalence of its gaming behavior, especially in males. Specific Aims:To investigate the neural correlates of gender difference in video-game play. Methods: A functional magnetic resonance imaging study contrasting a space-infringement game with a control task.